Unseen Words
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: Pit and Roy discover a mysterious envelope containing rejected fanfic ideas. Curious, the two and their friends browse through the documents, wondering if the ideas were actually terrible. Reactions galore. One-shot.


**Just a quick warning: This story may contain spoilers for future fanfics.**

* * *

Pit loved to explore the Smash Mansion's attic with his best friend Roy. Whenever they were bored with nothing to do, they would sneak into the shadowy, dusty room with a small flashlight. The attic was filled with items used in the Melee Tournament and a few mysterious artifacts, such as photo albums, furniture, blurred pictures encased in dusty frames, and indescribable objects.

Roy acted as a guide to Pit. Whenever something caught the angel's curious eyes, he would explain what the item was. The redhead was in the Melee Tournament, so he obviously knew more about the items than Pit. Once in a while however, the two would discover an item so bewildering (And even a bit terrifying!), it seemed to be a piece of junk. Yet to some of the other brawlers, it was a valued treasure.

For one instance, after finishing a double match against Mario and Luigi, Pit and Roy went to the attic to see if they could find another interesting object. Upon entering, they saw a large yellow envelope sitting on a cardboard box. Its color was not bleached and it was not entirely covered in dust, so the two teens assumed the Hands recently put it in the attic.

"I wonder what's inside." Pit said as he opened the envelope. "Do you think it has some pictures from the Melee Tournament?"

"Maybe." Roy answered as he pointed his flashlight for Pit to see.

Pit reached into the envelope and pulled up several documents with thousands of words typed on them. "Oh, it's just some paper with words on it." Pit said in a bored tone.

Roy looked at the envelope and exclaimed, "Hey, I see something written on the envelope! Can I see it?" Pit gave it to Roy and the redhead tried to read the scribbled letters. "Let's see... I think it says _rejected fanfic ideas_."

"Fanfics?" Pit asked curiously, tilting his head. "What's that?"

"If I remember correctly, they are stories featuring characters from a TV show, book, movie, anime, or game. They are usually written by a fan."

"I remember now!" Pit exclaimed with a beaming smile. "I sometimes read these stories on the internet!" He shivered a bit in fear. "Some of these stories were painful to read! They would feature characters with changed personalities, inaccurate canon facts, yaoi, yuri, and pairings that don't really make sense, terrible typos, original characters that are so perfect, they are really annoying, and worst of all, a bad plot."

"Yeah, I agree." Roy said. "But, don't think that the author is a terrible writer. Maybe they just thought it was a great idea."

"I don't think so! If these documents contain rejected fanfics, that means they must be REALLY terrible!" Pit remarked with a naughty grin. "Let's check them out with the others!"

With the documents in envelope, Roy and Pit left the attic and went to the cafeteria, where their friends Ike, Marth, and Link were hanging out. Ike just finished an intense cruel brawl, Marth and Link returned from a match against Princess Peach and Lucas.

"Konnichiwa, Roi-kun and Pitto-kun!" Marth cheerfully greeted. Roy and Pit smiled, they knew who got first place in a match.

"Hello!" Link calmly said, raising his pointy ears.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Ike asked. His voice was a bit hoarse from shouting and screaming in his cruel brawl.

"We were in the attic looking for stuff," Roy answered. "and we found his envelope filled with rejected fanfic ideas"

"Since they were rejected, we assume that all of the ideas were awful!" Pit smirked.

"I'm interested!" Link spoke up. "Let's see them!"

Pit emptied the envelope's contents. Ike picked up a document and quietly said, "The documents contain a quick summary of the fanfic..." He quickly began to skim through it and his face turned slightly pink.

Marth caught Ike blushing. "What does it say?"

"Well, it's about one of brawlers mysteriously gaining psychic powers." Ike exclaimed. "The character role is undecided. Either Lucas, Pit, Link, or I get the powers. Anyway, the brawler takes advantage of his newfound powers, making him disliked by his friends. Eventually, he is kidnapped by a business company, who wanted him to use his powers to predict stock markets, politics, failures, and successes." Ike inhaled some air and licked his dry lips. "Wow, the writer doesn't really know how businesses work..."

"What happens next?" Marth asked. "It really interesting!"

"The whole mansion looks for the missing brawler." Ike continued. "They eventually find him and take him away from the company. The brawler then purposely loses the psychic powers by electrocuting himself with Pikachu's thunderbolt and the story ends."

"That sounds like a good fanfic doesn't it, Pit?" Roy asked the angel,

"Yeah!" Pit agreed. "Why did the writer reject it anyway?"

"I don't know." Ike answered. "A writer's imagination is very unpredictable."

Link took a document and gasped, "Hey, this fanfic is about me!"

"Awesome!" Roy said with a grin. "What is it about?"

"Let me read the summary out loud." Link said. "After losing a match against Lucas, Fox, and Jigglypuff, Link is put down by Ganondorf and his villainous pals. He becomes so depressed, he begins to hate being himself. He plans to try to learn his friends' skills so he could become much stronger. However, he fails to do so." Link suddenly stopped and awkwardly stared at the document.

"What's wrong, Link?" Marth softly asked. "Did the story make you do something you wouldn't do?"

"No, it has two alternative endings!" Link answered in shock. "The first one is, Pit falls into the deep end of the swimming pool. He would've drowned if Link hadn't heard his cries for help. After that, the story ends."

"What's the second one?" Ike asked.

"Alright... Link finds mysterious earrings that make him much stronger." Link continued. "However, they were possessed by an evil spirit that feeds on the wielder's personality. Link's friends notice that Link is slowly losing his personality and becoming as emotionless as a robot. Desperate to bring the Link they know and love, some of the brawlers try to pry the earrings off his ears, only to fail miserably. Zelda realizes that Link is the only one who could take the earrings off. Link's friends remind Link how happy he felt to be himself, convincing him to take off the earrings. The evil spirit leaves Link's body, returning his soul. All of the brawlers learn that they should appreciate their characteristics and abilities." When Link finally finished, he was trembling slightly.

"That sounds like a good story." Ike commented. He noticed his Hylian friend shaking in fright. "What is it, Link? Did you not like the story?"

"I liked it." Link answered, calming himself down. "It has a good moral. But, it was a little creepy. Also, the second ending sounded familiar. It must be a rip-off!"

"I understand." Marth said. He looked at a document, quickly skimmed through it and exclaimed, "Aiku-kun, it's about you!" His cerulean blue eyes were wide, not in surprise but in disgust.

"Is the story that bad?" Ike asked, raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"Kinda." Marth answered. "Your enemy the Black Knight is invited in the Smash Mansion. He treats all of the other brawlers badly, so you get involved in a match against him to make him leave for good!"

"Oh my gosh..." Ike began to shiver. "I really hate that knight... Also, the story doesn't seem interesting enough."

"Wait, there's a small note written at the bottom!" Marth said. "It says, 'Will write a fanfic similar to this, only that the main characters will be Roy, Eliwood, and Nergal.' That sounds more interesting, doesn't it?"

"Yeah!" Roy agreed with a haughty grin. "I think writers should write more Super Smash Bros fanfics featuring me!"

Link playful gave Roy a light slap in the face. "Hey, you're popular enough. You're not as obscure as ROB, Mr. Game & Watch, and Jigglypuff in Super Smash Bros fanfiction."

"What... The... Heck." Pit slowly said, glaring sharply at a document. His eyes were wide in shock and his wings were tense, like if he just saw a frightening monster.

"What is it?" Marth asked.

Pit showed his friends the document. It only had one-sentence summaries. "Just look at these fanfic ideas! The writer didn't even plan out the entire story!"

Roy snatched the document and said, "Let me see!" He took a quick look at the first summary. "Oh... My... Gosh." he whispered in terror.

"What is it about?" Ike asked.

"It's about me taking care of Dad, who mysteriously turned into his three-year-old self!" Roy blurted out, causing some of brawlers and visitors in the cafeteria to stare. The redhead slammed the document onto the table and buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. "Urk, I wish I can un-read that!"

Marth childishly giggled at the hilarious mental image of Roy trying to force-feed little Eliwood some mashed peas, which earned an annoyed glare from Roy.

"Wario or Luigi gets jealous of Mario's role in the Smash Mansion and takes his role." Ike spoke out loud, reading the document. "The competition for 'Brawler of the Year' destroys many friendships. The Hands leave the Smash Mansion and the Brawlers wreak havoc. The female brawlers start a beauty pageant. Marth is kidnapped by a mad scientist. Pit needs to wait on Mr. Game & Watch."

"They seem to be ok ideas." Link commented with a soft smile. He took the document from Ike, gazed at it, and snickered to himself.

"What is it?" Roy, Pit, and Marth asked, looking behind Link.

"I saw two fanfic ideas starring Roy!" Link answered. "And the ideas are a bit silly!"

"What?!" Roy exclaimed in fright. He quickly took the document from Link and panicky skimmed through it. "Dad and I switch lives?! I try to be more like Dad?" Overwhelmed by humiliation, Roy collapsed into a chair and sighed, his face as red as a tomato. "Who thought of these ideas?!"

"I think they are cute!" Marth sweetly spoke, his rosy cheeks flushing. Ike slightly jumped at Marth's innocent smile. He never saw the prince smile like that.

"They might make good one-shots." Pit said, giving a pat on Roy's sweaty back. "It's ok, Roy. I've read fanfics that were twice as bad as these ideas!"

"Alright." Roy said, forcing a small smile.

"That's all." Ike said as he stuffed all of the documents in the envelope. "Are you guys going to put it back in the attic?"

"No, I'm going to put it in my room now." Pit answered, taking the envelope.

"I'll come." Roy offered.

As the two teens headed to Pit's room, Roy spoke. "Well, that was interesting."

"Yeah, they aren't as bad as I thought they would!" Pit added.

"I wonder who came up with these ideas." Roy spoke out loud.

"The Hands?" Pit guessed with a snicker.

"Nah!" Roy loudly replied. That was followed the two's hysterical laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hands were sitting in their office, having an awkward conversation with each other.

"I hope no one read our fanfic ideas." Master Hand whispered, so the passing brawlers couldn't hear him.

"Yeah!" Crazy Hand replied. "I can't believe we came up with these stories! Luckily, it's hidden in the attic!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: These fanfic ideas... Oh god why... T^T**

**I was about to work on the 9th chapter of Blue Pawn, but I got this (Not so) funny idea for a one-shot. Admittedly, I think all of us is guilty of thinking of something that was first seen as a great idea, only to be seen as a terrible idea later. For some reason, other people still see it as a good idea, no matter what (Sorry for the bad English, it's hard to explain.) **

**These fanfic ideas shown in this story are some rejected ideas I had in mind. I was about to get started on some of them but they are postponed either due to me thinking of a better fanfic to write or I just got lazy and decided not to get started on the chapter. Yep, I just dumped out a box full of good(?) ideas, so I won't be too surprised if someone took one of my ideas! **

**Also, please check out my poll. It has something to do with naming the Villager in Cat Burglary. **

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I feel that this is so far, the worst fanfic I've submitted onto this website so far! I won't be too surprised if I didn't get any feedback! XD  
**

**(You don't need to answer it): **

**Out of all of the rejected fanfic ideas, which ones seem to be the most interesting? The worst ones? **


End file.
